YunJae 'Telephone'
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: Boys Love - Drabble / BirthDay Fic for U-Know Yunho / Kau tahu pasti bahwa aku sudah mempunyai wajah yang tampan sejak dilahirkan. Jadi, bukan salahku jika 'mereka' menatapku dengan kagum. Percayalah, kau tetaplah pemegang seluruh hatiku walau banyak diluar sana yang menginginkanku. -Lelaki tampanmu, Jung Yunho-


_Kau tahu pasti bahwa aku sudah mempunyai wajah yang tampan sejak dilahirkan. Jadi, bukan salahku jika 'mereka' menatapku dengan kagum._

_Percayalah, kau tetaplah pemegang seluruh hatiku walau banyak diluar sana yang menginginkanku. _

_– Lelaki tampanmu, Jung Yunho -_

...

...

Enno KimLee Presents

"**Telephone"**

Cast : Only YunJae

**Drabble**

Rate : T

Warn : Boy x Boy, romance, fluffy, alur sesuka hati

Yang ga' suka yaoi, ga' suka YunJae, langsung klik back aja.

No bash.. No flame.

No copy-paste.

Saya cinta damai.

...

...

_Semua Cast punya agency-nya masing-masing._

_Semua Cast punya Tuhan, orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, fans, serta shipper._

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

**Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!**

Happy Readiiiiing :)

...

...

...

Aku sedang menatap langit sore dari balkon ketika dering ponsel terdengar dari dalam kamar. Beranjak dari ayunan berbentuk setengah lingkaran di sudut balkon, aku melangkah dengan tergesa. Semoga si penelpon masih setia menunggu panggilannya terangkat karena aku yakin bahwa dering ponsel sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, pasalnya jarak antara meja nakas dan balkon cukup jauh.

"_Ha-lo_?" Sapaku langsung walau terbata, tanpa melihat _caller id_-nya -untuk mempersingkat waktu, tentu saja-.

"Kau sedang apa, sayang? Ada apa dengan suaramu?" Sebuah pertanyaan dari suara yang sangat _familiar_ bagiku.

"Ah, Yunnie-ah.. Aku sedang di balkon tadi. Maka itu sedikit lama mengangkat panggilanmu," ujarku dengan lancar setelah berhasil mengatur nafas. "Ada apa Yunnie menelpon?" lanjutku.

Samar, aku mendengar kekehan dari seberang sana. Huh~ Akhir-akhir ini, setiap aku bertanya "Ada apa Yunnie menelepon?", ia selalu terkekeh.

Beberapa waktu lalu aku mendiamkannya karena kejadian itu. Akhirnya ia menjelaskan padaku bahwa ia merasa aneh dengan pertanyaanku. Menurut Yunnie, memangnya harus kenapa-napa dulu baru bisa menelepon kekasihnya?.

Sambil menunggu ia berhenti terkekeh, aku memutuskan kembali ke balkon. Hari Jum'at ini sekolah dibubarkan 2 jam lebih awal. Jika biasanya sekolah dimulai pukul 07:30 hingga pukul 17:30, khusus hari ini sekolah dibubarkan pukul 15:30.

Jika biasanya aku akan tiba dirumah ketika langit mulai gelap, hari ini aku tiba dirumah dengan langit masih terang. Jadi aku tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk bersantai, dengan duduk di ayunan dan memandang langit sore.

"Aku merindukanmu, bisakah kita bertemu sore ini, sayang?" tanya Yunnie, tepat setelah aku kembali duduk di ayunan.

Aku mengerjapkan mata ketika mendengarkan perkataannya itu. "Bukankah hari ini jadwal Yunnie bermain basket?" tanyaku akhirnya. Seingatku, Yunnie mengikuti basket sebagai kegiatan tambahannya di sekolah pada hari Senin, Rabu dan Jum'at pada pukul 17:30 hingga pukul 18:45.

"Tidak sayang, aku baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa hari ini tidak ada latihan basket, jadi hari ini sekolahku selesai pukul lima." jelas Yunnie.

Aku menatap layar ponsel sebentar dan melihat jam digital menunjukkan angka 16:50 lalu tersenyum simpul. Semenjak kami akan lulus dari _High School_ dan kenyataan dimana kami berbeda sekolah, kami semakin jarang bertemu. Ditambah aku harus mengikuti_ les privat_ ketika libur sekolah jika beanr-benar ingin masuk ke Universitas yang banyak diminati di Seoul. Jadi saat aku dan Yunnie ada waktu luang, tentu saja aku mau bertemu dengannya.

...

...

"Bagaimana, bisakah kita bertemu sore ini?" lanjut Yunnie setelah beberapa detik diantara kami tak ada yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tentu saja, Yunnie. Kita akan pergi kemana?" ucapku senang, tentu saja karena aku begitu merindukannya. Sudah tiga minggu kami tidak bertemu.

"Aku ingin menonton _film_, bagaimana jika kita makan malam diluar lalu ke bioskop? Atau kau ingin ketempat lain?"

Menonton di bioskop dan membiarkan para wanita serta_ uke_ memandang Yunnie dengan intens? _Hell no!_

"Bagaimana dengan makan malam dirumahku saja? Setelah itu kita bisa menyetel DVD di kamarku, masih ada film yang belum ditonton sepertinya," ujarku.

Kembali, aku mendengar Yunnie tertawa di seberang sana. Huh~ Aku tahu bahwa saat ini ia sedang mentertawakanku tentang _"Insiden Bioskop"_ beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Tertawalah sepuasmu, Jung Yunho!"

Pik..

Aku memutuskan sambungan telepon lalu menaruhnya di meja samping ayunan.

_Drrt.. _

_Drrt.._

_Drrt.._

Ponsel bergetar tak lama setelah aku memutuskan sambungan telepon dan aku sudah tahu siapa pengirim pesan itu.

Walau masih kesal dengannya, tapi aku tetap membuka pesan itu.

Tsk~ Jung Yunho.. Lelaki itu benar-benar.

Aku memandang langit yang sudah berganti warna menjadi kekuningan lalu tersenyum kemudian.

...

...

_"Maafkan aku karena masih mentertawakanmu jika ingat tentang insiden bioskop itu, sayang. Kau tahu pasti bahwa aku sudah mempunyai wajah yang tampan sejak dilahirkan. Jadi, bukan salahku jika 'mereka' menatapku dengan kagum. Percayalah, kau tetaplah pemegang seluruh hatiku walau banyak diluar sana yang menginginkanku. Jja~ Bersiaplah dengan kedatanganku jam enam sore di rumahmu, sayangku, Kim JaeJoong." – Lelaki tampanmu, Jung Yunho -_

...

...

_**..The End..**_

Hallo~

Saya kali ini mempublish BirthdayFic untuk Mr. Jung…

Saengil Chukka hamnida Mr. Jung~

Stay Healthy, Keep Shinning and Do Anything make you happy :)

I'll always support you.

Always Keep The Faith, My U-Know Yunho.

**#30thBerrYunHoDay**

Jadi, ceritanya tuh disini si JaeJoong lagi asyik main ayunan sambil menikmati langit sore dan telpon-telponan ama Yunho.

Idenya muncul ketika sore-sore adik sepupu yang umurnya 4 tahun main ke rumah. Tiba-tiba aja tuh dia minta telepon bapaknya yang belum pulang kerja tapi karena ga diangkat-angkat teleponnya, adik sepupuku nangis tersedu-sedu gitu.

Nah setelah berhasil mengalihkan tangisannya, saat itulah aku tiba-tiba keingat YunJae dan langsung deh aku nulis via mobile.

Semoga BirthdayFic ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan karena ditulis dalam waktu sesingkat-singkatnya (1 Jam)

Silahkan klik kotak review atau PM saja jika tak berkenan dengan FF apalagi note saya.

Silahkan kunjungi Blog saya jika kalian berkenan. Karena sebelum mempublish ff disini, saya lebih dulu publish di blog.

**zheyrasky73 . wordpress . com**

**_So.._**

**_Wanna Gimme Your Review...?_**


End file.
